Old Memories die hard
by Mrs.Fred.Weasly258
Summary: Does Bella Take Edward Back Does Tanya Get Revenge on the Swan Coven Does bella Have A Awsome Power and will the volturi Make and Apperence


**Disclamer **

**Edward- Kitty you know you dont own Twilight or any of the caracters except Haley,Oliver,Peter,and Lillian so you should just go ahead and say it**

**Kitty-But why Edward Cant i share you between Summet, Stephinie Meyer **

**Edward-No Kitty you have to say you dont own us **

**Kitty-Can I still be your best friend though?**

**Edward-Yes Kitty as long as you say it**

**Kitty-Alright Edward I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHINIE MEYER DOES AND ANYOTHER CHARACTER YOU RECONIZE IS HERS TOO**

**Edward- Good Kitty no lets get on with the story**

Chapter One

The Swan Coven

Isabella Marie Swan- Dark Brown Hair, Gold eyes, 18(changed), 124(vampire Years), Changed by Victoria, Leader, Attends high School

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan- Bronze hair, Emerald Green eyes, 17(stopped aging), 90 years old, Child to Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen, Half-vampire Half-human, Attends high school

**Hailey Swan- **Hazel brown hair, Gold eyes, 17 years old (changed), 70 years old (vampire years), Changed by Isabella Swan, Attends high school, mate to Oliver swan

**Oliver Swan- **Black hair, Gold Eyes, 18 years old(changed) ,134 years old (vampire years), Changed by Maria, Mate to Hailey Swan

**Peter Swan**- Dirty Blonde hair, Gold eyes, 23 years old(changed), 80 years old(vampire),changed by Isabella Swan, Doctor at local Hospitals, mate to Lillian Swan

**Lillian Swan**- Light brown hair, Gold Eyes, 27 years old (changed), 70 years old (vampire),Changed by Isabella Swan, Wedding Designer, mate to Peter Swan.

Chapter Two

Moving

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Hailey can you help me" Renesmee said oh my beautiful daughter forgets how short she is all the time she was trying to get a book down from a bookshelf to pack, Yup much to my dismay after 80 years we are going back to Forks Washington to heart of my pain, we were leaving in one more day I've got nearly the whole house packed were were finishing Renesmee's room she was like me and like **_him_** she loved books and although she and I both like music she is obsessed with music we were putting the last books away and packed up all the boxes done and in the truck along with the cars and we were going away for our beautiful home to our new home in forks on the outskirts in the woods I highly doubt something bad will happen, right?

**Chapter two **

The Swan Family Backstories

My Family was unpacking there rooms when I sat down to think about them.

Hailey I found in the New York Alleys It looked like she was Raped and stabbed to near death when I found her she looked so small and innocent I simply couldn't Leave her she still was barely alive I gently lifted her and ran nearly an hour to my home were I bit her and after 3 days she awoke I took her out on her first hunt when she caught scent of a human she attempted to get to them but I caught her the scent was gone when something pushed me back like a barrier was keeping me from touching her it took a while to hit me her gift was a physical shield apparently she was very protective when she was a human but after her newborn years she proved to be very protective and sweet, lovable person who like her mate embraced being a vampire.

In 2009 Oliver joined our family he noticed Hailey when she was on a hunt and thought she was and angel, when she came home with him, he scared the shit outta me I mean really he is not huge but very muscular and had bite marks all over him he told us he could sense who had emotional ties to people he soon became a jokable loving brother who would do anything for one of us.

About six years after Oliver joined I was out hunting when I found a man about 23 on the beach he looked like he was mauled by something, so I took him home when he reminded me what kind of father I always wanted after 3 day he woke up and proved self-control a week after his change Oliver came to me saying he keeps seeing Haily dead but she was perfectly fine but she came saying when she is around Peter she kept seeing Oliver Dead we finaly concluded he shows you images that he thinks of but I soon noticed he was happy but never happy.

About 20 years later Peter found a woman who had been shot and he was frantically asking me to change her so I did and she was his mate she was about 26 and very lovingly motherly she also had the ability to make people or things feel safe or comfortable around her.

And that concludes with me and Renesmee well I moved on day to the rainy town of forks to live with my father when I meet a god like boy named **_Edward_** I soon fell deeply in love with him he was my angel but one day on my birthday his brother jasper loss control when I received a paper cut and he decided to leave me but I wasn't alone he left me pregnant with my daughter after a month I nearly died giving birth to her but someone bit me Victoria I knew because I woke up to a letter

**_Bella _**

**_I Realized the way I've acted to you was horrible it wasn't your felt but when I saw you nearly died giving birth to your beautiful daughter I bit you so you could be with her and I hope one day you'll forgive me and be my friend stay safe beautiful Bella and Renesmee_**

**_Victoria_**

I cried all day and night when I read that and I forgave her welp that is my family turns out none of us have happy endings.

**Chapter 3**

**High School**

Today was our first day of high school I was taking my black Harley and my children were taking Hailey's Jeep I had arrived at school to the usual Thoughts some jealous some nasty I had parked and locked my bike when I caught 5 scents I thought I never wanted to smell again **The Cullen's **for freaking Christ loud we move here and there here whatever I started to the front office for our schedules I enter the office and look to the lady "Hello I'm Isabella Swan I'm here for the Swan Family Schedules "I ask in a gental sweet voice I hear her heart speed up ' **_O_** **_my she is very beautiful I wonder if she will give me some at home' _**o my I had to stop my reflex gag "Of course honey I'll be right back"she told me in what I guess she thought was a seductive voice and she whent to the back I nearly gaged in the trash she came back with the papers and I left quickly gaging on the way out I sumbled into Oliver "Who Izzy where ya going what happened" I cluch his shirt " Lesbo in the office it was horrible"I shuddered his booming laugh filled the parking lot "Izzy Gots An Admire" he gasped between laughs I hit him in the head he stopped "oww what was that for"he whined I rolled my eyes I handed out the scheduals "you want them changed you go do it im not going back in there" I was laughing now till when a silver Volvo pulled up next to us I froze Oliver shook me I didn't move "Izzy what's wrong come on speak to us do something "he was pleading now but I couldn't move a muscle I was paralyzed they got out they stared at me Oliver and Hailey were kneeling in front of me pleading for me to move or something when I heard '**_Bella is that Bella my little sister is alive' _**I chocked a sob '**_Bella my best friend is still alive'_** I choked another sob Oliver noticed '**_Bella oh how guilty I feel it's my felt we left her _**'I choked a sob down Oliver stared at me with pleading eyes '**_Bella god I was mean to her all those years but now she's back here as a vampire _**'I choked again '**_Bella my love my life my world is back I never wanted her to be this all those years I thought she was dead all those years I spent in the dark I could've been looking for her and she is here right in front of my eyes frozen _**'that was the last thought that it took the parking lot was empty I crumbled to the ground dry sobbing Oliver had me in his arms rocking me back and forth Hailey was stroking my hair whispering loving things to me and Renesmee was on my Lap crying with me '**_omg what wrong with Bella she is so sad and empty who are those people around her' _**that was jasper Oliver caddied me and put me in the car with Hailey in the driver's seat "Nessie bring her Motorcycle home I'll be back I have to check us out" Nessie nodded Since I was crying it was raining and hailey took me home God this was the Worst Day Ever Hailey Was singing a soft tune to calm me down.

**Oliver P.O.V**

I am going to fucking kill them they hurt my baby sister all those years she was dry sobbing in her room because of them when they were outta sight I walked up the them and growled "What the fuck were you thinking a while ago to make her so upset" the blonde one stared at me "What's it to you "she sneered at me god I want to just rip her head off right now control I chanted "You just made my little sister cry her eyes off witch ultimately made my whole family upset including my mate so yeah it's my business Bitch Barbie" I growled at her god she looked like I just slapped her good the big one looked at me "whoah your sister?" he questioned god he is so stupid "No my pet yes my sister and your brother is the reason she spends 2 nights a week's crying her heart out in her room she has never once been super extrodinary happy in her whole 124 years of exsistance"I exploded at them the bronze hair one looked up at me with a totroured look in his eyes "yeah better look like that it's you flat she's hurting so here this My family will come bella changed 3 of us There names are Renesmee, Peter , Lillian but we call her Lilly and peter we call he thinks its funny and we call Renesmee Nessie, theres me Oliver abd my mate Hailey but we call her Hail and then there is Bella that makes the Swan Coven TaDa we'll Bring Bella evan if I have to drag her there good well be there at about 6'o clock now good bye Cullens" and with that I walked away to the house.

Emmett Pov

Well that was umm Intristing that dude was freaky but protective I looked at Eddie he was frozen with shock "Well That was something"I said to lighten the mood "Yeah I mean that dude was very angry and Protective of her "Jasper said Rosealie had a frown on her face "something was off about the one with the bronze hair and green eyes she had a heart beat and tears and she has orgins as if she was a human but she didn't quite smell like one and she like an awful lot like Edward" Rose said who was that Oliver dude we all piled in the car and drove home to tell Carlisle and Esme, No fair they call their father figure Dr. Fang and Carlisle gets Irritated When we call him that my thoughts were interrupted when we pulled into the drive way I raced out and ran inside "ESME"I yelled she raced down to us "guess who we saw at school and there coven is coming to meet us we saw Bella"esme gasped "Bella really oh god I've missed her so much wait she's a vampire "I laughed "Silly Esme of course she is but she's very sad she froze when she saw us and then broke down Dry sobbing" Esme looked sad "oh my poor baby she must be feeling so sad" I looked at the clock wow its already 5:59 their be here any minute .1. DING DONG the doorbell I raced Carlisle came home a while ago and was in the study he came down and sat with esme I opened the door to a female with hazel hair and a gentle but protective stance, a male with dirty blonde hair and a fatherly stance, another female I was immutably comfortable she had a gentle smile and light brown hair and behind them was the big dude Oliver with a girl with bronze hair over his shoulder she was limp but moving and he was dragging a limp emotionless Bella behind him wow by drag he meant it he slung her over his shoulder and set them on the couch the bronze haired one had green eyes and Bella was just sitting there with a painful look on her face Oliver looked her in the eyes "Don't Move Or god so help me ill tear all your books apart" she did nothing "I won't move an inch Ollie I promise "she muttered "You Will move and talk and act actually alive here hear me "she look up at him and said "Oliver you have no idea how hard this is to sit in the heart of my pain to even see **_His _**face it's bad enough you dragged me here Renesmee didn't even want to come here" I had no idea she was caused pain to be here Renesmee leaned into her she looked so sad "I know but please for me do it for me" she sighed "Alright Ollie "she whispered Carlisle called them down here Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Tanya who at the moment was Edwards Girlfriend came down Tanya sat on Edwards Lap looking smug she looked at Bella, Bella looked at them and drew a painful breath "Daddy can I step out for a second I need a minute" the dirty blonde haired one nodded she got up and ran out I followed her she stopped and fell down she got a book out and started to sing

**_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_**

**_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_**

**_You can be the captain_**

**_And I can be your first mate_**

**_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_**

**_You can be the hero_**

**_And I can be your sidekick_**

**_You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split_**

**_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_**

**_Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_**

**_Don't know if I could ever be Without you_**

**_'Cause boy you complete me_**

**_And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need_**

**_Cause you're the apple to my pie_**

**_You're the straw to my berry_**

**_You're the smoke to my high_**

**_And you're the one I wanna marry_**

**_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_**

**_And I'm the one for you (for you)_**

**_You take the both of us (of us)_**

**_And we're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_Baby me and you_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_**

**_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_**

**_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_**

**_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_**

**_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_**

**_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_**

**_You can be as cold as the winter weather_**

**_But I don't care as long as were together_**

**_Don't know if I could ever be_**

**_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_**

**_And in time I know that we'll both see_**

**_That we're all we need_**

**_Cause you're the apple to my pie_**

**_You're the straw to my berry_**

**_You're the smoke to my high_**

**_And you're the one I wanna marry_**

**_Cause your the one for me (for me)_**

**_And I'm the one for you (for you)_**

**_You take the both of us (of us)_**

**_And we're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_Baby me and you_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_You know that I'll never doubt ya_**

**_And you know that I think about ya_**

**_And you know I can't live without ya_**

**_I love the way that you smile_**

**_And maybe in just a while_**

**_I can see me walk down the aisle_**

**_Cause you're the apple to my pie_**

**_You're the straw to my berry_**

**_You're the smoke to my high_**

**_And you're the one I wanna marry_**

**_Cause your the one for me (for me)_**

**_And I'm the one for you (for u)_**

**_U take the both of us (of us)_**

**_And were the perfect two_**

**_Were the perfect two_**

**_Were the perfect two_**

**_Baby me and you_**

**_We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)_**

She finished the song and looked down it was such a good song I knew it was about Edward she was outta hearing range so they didn't here its like she let out all her feelings in one song she started singing a new song

**_Cover my eyes_**

**_ Cover my ears_**

**_ Tell me these words are a lie_**

**_ It can't be true_**

**_ That I'm losing you_**

**_ The sun cannot fall from the sky_**

**_Can you hear heaven cry?_**

**_ Tears of an angel_**

**_ Tears of aaaaaaaa..._**

**_ Tears of an angel_**

**_ Tears of an angel._**

**_Stop every clock_**

**_ Stars are in shock_**

**_ The river will flow to the sea_**

**_ I won't let you fly_**

**_ I won't say goodbye_**

**_ I won't let you slip away from me_**

**_Can you hear heaven cry?_**

**_ Tears of an angel_**

**_ Tears of aaaaaaaa..._**

**_ Tears of an angel_**

**_ Tears of an angel._**

**_So hold on_**

**_ Be strong_**

**_ Every day on we'll go_**

**_ I'm here, don't you fear_**

**_Little one don't let go_**

**_ (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_**

**_ Don't let go_**

**_ (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_**

**_ Don't let go_**

**_ (Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_**

**_Cover my eyes_**

**_ Cover my ears_**

**_ Tell me these words are a lie_**

She was crying now and so was I she left cause she never could let go of Edward but he let go of her she though he loved her down to the core I got up and raced back to the house so was Bella but she was human running I made it back before her I looked right at Edward and the Skank on his lap and thought '**_Edward you should've seen her she sang a song about how she thought you were her perfect half and then she sang a song on how she couldn't believe you didn't love her it was so sad I cried you should be ashamed of yourself'_** I heard an anger filled scream I looked outside Bella was surrounded by Broken tree's fragments of rock and fire a circle around her form she was dry sobbing I was going to go to her but Oliver grabbed my arm "Don't she needs to let her anger out or she will go outta control it'll build up if she doesn't" I nodded and went back inside and sat down "so how did you guys become vampires "I noticed Renesmee wasn't here " well Bella Changed us well she changed three of us and one came and joined us and one she gave birth to but I really think she should tell you it Part of her stories"Peter said Renesmee and Bella Entered "I'm so Sorry for the mess I made it brand new and am sorry it took long daddy" peter nodded she sat down and renesmee crawled on her lap Tanya laughed "Oh so knows she's a lesbian not a surprise you never got any Eddie but I can fix that" OOOOOO cat fight coming on Bella sprang up oh god her hair was flaming with fire she grabbed Tanya by the hair "What the fuck was that bitch I can drop you two seconds flat if you **_Ever_** talk about me or my family or especially my daughter ever again "She ripped the hair in her hand out of her head growling Oliver laughed "Bitch had it coming" Edward sprang up and growled at Bella "That's a little suspicious all Eddie has going through his head is Tanya Tanya Tanya over and over not a different thought" weried Rosealie looked up "Bella you said daughter how she must be adopted" rose looks desperate "nope she is blood your little Eddie Here Knocked me up before you left Renesmee is half Vampire Half Human and I love her with all my heart" Bella smiled at the sleeping girl leaning on Oliver who had his arms around her my niece Edward looked funny like a spell was broken or something "My daughter" he whispered smiling "WHAT HAPPENED HE SHOULD BE THINKING ONLY OF ME THE POWER IS GONE HE IS NOT UNDER IT "Tanya Screeched that bitch had him under something for all these years Fuck "yes your child she is yours just look at her it makes me so happy every day just thinking of you she is so much like you in many ways" her hair was out and she was slowly walking over to Edward who was staring at Renesmee smiling and he walked up to Bella and hugged her she hugged him back and all of the sudden I was hit with soo much love "Jasper your projecting" jasper looked up "That's not me" Hailey smiled looked up "That's bell she's got a lot of powers empathy projection probly kicked in" she was smiling Humming a tune ha she is blocking Edward "Bella I think we should get going Renesmee should sleep in her bed its not good for her back"Lillian said "Yeah Izzy You Can See him tomarrow Izzy and Eddie sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" omg he is the perfect panking buddy uh oh his mate looks mad "OLIVER if you dont shut the hell up you no gonna be kissing or anything for a month your choice"Haily Said man thats harsh i looked at him he was horrified at the idea he shut up "Bye Bellsi" I shouted after her Can this day get any better"EDWARD YOU WILL RUE THE DAY THAT BEAST AND THE BABY EVER CAME AND TOOK YOU BACK" Tanya yelled as she left"Fuck off Bitch" i yelled after her she cant do anything bad can she.


End file.
